


懷璧（Brett x Eddy) (R-18)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 50
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

《懷璧》

————

「殿下⋯殿下。」報更的小吏，由紙門外輕聲喚著楊博堯。今日是他們的主子大婚。

楊博堯心底是不願意的，被皇帝指了個男妻，往後天下人都要拿他當笑柄。他便在傍晚吉時到來之前，悶頭關在他的側殿裡打盹兒。

「⋯⋯這⋯」而撐著頭，扔下迎親大小事倒頭大睡的人，在睜眼後，因巨大的震驚而少見的無所適從。

怎麼⋯可能？

他應該⋯早被陵寢外頭的冰雪給凍死了才對！

「⋯⋯」楊博堯拍打自己的雙頰和手腳，以及自身所著的服飾，他竟⋯回到了登基之前！而今夜，是身為皇子的他，和那個人的大婚！

楊博堯凌亂著腦袋，在宮內禮官和眾多僕役的打點下完成新郎官的儀式，就被擁著迎接他未來的王妃。那人雖為男子，但結親時仍乘著妝點華貴的轎鑾，被送進楊博堯的府邸來。

「⋯⋯！」一身艷紅喜服跨出轎門的男子，徹底奪走了楊博堯的言語能力。

是年少時的陳韋丞⋯。

楊博堯乍見僅存在遙遠回憶裡的人，竟有一瞬間的怔愣。彼此痴纏十載，那人原先朝氣蓬勃的模樣，幾乎被皇宮裡的殘酷生活摧毀殆盡，而造就這一切的人⋯就是楊博堯。

男子不需以紅蓋頭遮面，英挺的眉眼配著淡色的唇，陳韋丞踏著端正的步伐來到楊博堯面前。

而接下來的繁瑣禮節，楊博堯再沒印象了。握上陳韋丞厚繭尚存的掌心，楊博堯心裡的滔天巨浪直將他溺在哀慟裡翻騰，他⋯他的⋯陳韋丞⋯！

⋯活生生的⋯陳韋丞⋯

前堂的宴飲漸息，楊博堯被引路至他們的婚房，那裡⋯有著他的妻⋯。

沒有勸諫、沒有阻攔、也沒有政權的角力需要顧及，楊博堯已經許久都沒有像這般，心頭摻著一絲甜蜜，步伐輕快的在任何他希望的時刻，見見陳韋丞。

十年來，夜裡侍官向他呈上玉盤，楊博堯的目光永遠落在刻著「皇后」二字的玉牌，可除了重要節慶，楊博堯能夠名正言順照應皇后之外，其他的日子裡，他都只能順應前朝局勢，來選擇要臨幸的妃妾，是來自於什麼樣的母家。

終究是他過於自大了。本以為奪權於爭儲之路，便能以無上權勢守護他最珍愛的人，然而皇權的鞏固，即是無數籌碼利益交換的結果。當楊博堯認清，成為皇帝後，所有的事物都脫離他的掌控，他早已無力挽回了。

楊博堯掙扎過的。他在議事殿裡絞盡腦汁，只求能兩全，⋯可是自古，世事如何會有兩全？想要縱橫官場，勢必得犧牲兒女情長。

他能輕易左右朝臣百姓的富貴榮華，卻無法照著自己的心意，決定每天夜裡他的床榻上⋯要睡著誰。

多少次，那人眨著希冀的眼，卻必須親口告訴楊博堯：「陛下，雨露均霑。」

他當然想執意留下，可坐在帝王的寶座上，他沒有權力隨心所欲。後宮前朝盤根錯節，留宿在他人寢宮的每一夜，無關情愛，只為權謀，⋯卻都是對陳韋丞的背叛。

他是個成功的君王，卻是個失格的情郎。

「⋯韋⋯丞⋯」楊博堯乾澀的唸出陳韋丞的名諱，他剛過門的王妃靜靜坐在床沿，低垂的眸子顯得溫順。

「殿下⋯」陳韋丞緩緩抬頭，手裡捏著喜袍衣襬，將目光放到楊博堯的臉上。

楊博堯僵硬的捧起盤裡的雕金葫蘆瓢，小心翼翼的在陳韋丞的身旁坐下，伸出手臂，欲與陳韋丞行合卺之禮。

楊博堯望著陳韋丞張嘴，抿完金杯內的甜酒，這是他第一次這樣仔細的端詳陳韋丞飲酒。

前世的洞房夜，楊博堯鬱悶得酩酊大醉，對於那晚發生的事幾近毫無所知，只記得⋯隔日清晨，那人蒼白著整張臉，渾身微顫的服侍他更衣，還被他不悅的數落一頓手笨⋯。

自己就是個十足的混帳吧，楊博堯心想。即便那時兩人還沒交心，自己也應當對陳韋丞多加體恤。

待兩人放下酒杯，禮官送上了瓷瓶盛裝的誕子藥，便和眾僕役一同退下了。

「咱⋯緩些來吧⋯。」楊博堯將藥瓶取起，卻將其放得遠遠的，他坐回陳韋丞的身側，將手搭上對方覆著紅綢緞的肩，摟著陳韋丞躺入紅床帳，和衣而眠。

以往要是娶了男妻，照禮法會在洞房之夜，由丈夫將誕子藥端給男妻，親眼瞧著對方飲下，才算完成合卺之禮。男子一旦飲了誕子藥，雖仍為男身，體質即轉化為能夠受孕之流。

而楊博堯打算把選擇權還予陳韋丞。他⋯大概也是被逼著踩上花轎的吧。

皇帝忌憚手握重兵的家族，便對將軍府施壓，將陳老將軍的嫡孫，討來作為楊博堯的男妻。從小志在金戈鐵馬的陳韋丞，從此被剝奪了帶兵打仗的資格，只能頂著王妃的封號被困在後宅內，無從施展抱負。

「殿下⋯」腰被後方的楊博堯環上時，陳韋丞才又開了口。許是因為半日滴水未進，他的嗓子微微啞著。

「歇下吧。」楊博堯拉整兩人身上的綢被，溫聲對陳韋丞喃喃。此刻⋯他就快藏不住心中的悲鳴。

⋯是溫暖的、柔軟的軀體⋯是還活著的⋯陳韋丞⋯！

大婚隔日，楊博堯一早便起身洗漱，陳韋丞為他繫上配飾的手，依舊緩慢而不甚靈活。他不語，卻貪婪的將陳韋丞的每一個舉動都收入眼裡。

「願能⋯永結同心。」楊博堯隨後拾起飾盤裡的同心結，拉過陳韋丞膚色偏暗的手背，欲將掛飾給穿戴上王妃的衣袍。

「⋯殿下⋯！」陳韋丞再次捏緊衣襬，直視了楊博堯一眼，不著痕跡的⋯抽回了他的手。

「能得殿下厚愛，是臣有幸，但臣能否祈求⋯他日，待殿下順利登基後⋯便將臣⋯休棄了罷。」陳韋丞移開眼，咬字清晰的將一大串話語丟給楊博堯。

「你⋯在說什麼⋯？」

「臣自認無賢德之能，堪任家國之首相伴君側，願殿下⋯尋得門第適切之女子，為您執掌后印⋯—」

「住口！」楊博堯一聽便懂，陳韋丞這是在賭氣。前世裡，有時陳韋丞因事而對楊博堯有所不滿，說話時就會格外恭敬，而顯得刻意疏離。

這一世，楊博堯並沒有像先前一樣，粗魯的拉著陳韋丞共度洞房花燭夜，他珍惜對方都來不及。以陳韋丞的性子，他對楊博堯的態度，至少⋯不該是這樣的抗拒⋯

「⋯望殿下⋯成全⋯」陳韋丞在楊博堯怒斥時低頭下跪，雙膝將要觸地前，他的手掌下意識的撐向兩旁。

陳韋丞跪下後，熟悉的刺痛感並沒有從腿部傳來，此刻，他的雙腿⋯還健朗著⋯

「你⋯也走了一回⋯是不是⋯？」對方扶腿的姿勢刺在楊博堯的雙眼上，記憶裡，陳韋丞無數次忍著膝疼給他行禮的畫面令他心痛如絞，楊博堯不可能忘得了這個動作⋯。

當時身為皇后的陳韋丞被誣陷，領罰跪在大殿外思過，深秋的傍晚宮中飄起了細雪，而朝臣進宮議事動輒二三個時辰，待楊博堯想起要放行皇后回宮，陳韋丞的腿早被凍得撐不起身子了。

也自那時，每逢陰雨天，陳韋丞的雙膝骨總要疼到下不了地，連平日也難以繼續練武⋯而這些，楊博堯竟直到隔年夏季才有所覺察⋯。

「⋯臣⋯⋯」至此，陳韋丞昨晚一夜未眠，費心構思的所有合離理由，都講不出口了。

殿下⋯說了“也”⋯！

眼前的“楊博堯”⋯是否⋯即是他曾愛過的那個君王？

當陳韋丞在自己的臥房清醒，他驚覺自己竟處在大婚的前一夜！他懷疑自己進到了黃泉裡，才見得這些幻境，但接下來遇見的每件事、每個人，都和他記憶裡的一模一樣！

唯獨楊博堯。

陳韋丞記得，合卺酒後，楊博堯灌了他一嘴腥苦的誕子藥，就扯他進紅帳裡圓房。醉醺醺的新郎官幾乎毫無憐惜，過程中除了疼還是疼，可陳韋丞不能失儀喊痛，也不能為了忍痛而咬破唇，那會讓隔日入宮覲見時，丟了天家體面。

可這次⋯楊博堯並沒有那麼做。

而陳韋丞原本對於楊博堯的想法，若是兩人尚未因情而糾纏，不如早點逃開。天家無情，和楊博堯糾纏的那十年太過慘痛，他已經⋯再也受不住任何傷害了。

可是，楊博堯的駭人問句一出，陳韋丞反而失掉了那份果決。

要是⋯是“那個”楊博堯⋯⋯

陳韋丞不知道，自己能不能狠得下心推開“那個”楊博堯⋯

「⋯⋯」

對方的反應已經告訴楊博堯答案，他的心彷彿被丟進北境大山上，在終年不化的冰窟裡凍得又冷又疼。

陳韋丞⋯也擁有和他相同的經歷吧。他過去做下的所有錯事，都原封不動的存在於兩人之間，無法被抹滅。

意外的同時，楊博堯竟在心底卑微的感到喜悅。他多怕這不過是一場夢，夢醒後他仍舊和陳韋丞天人永隔。

誰知陳韋丞竟和他一般，也重活了一遭。即使曾經的愛恨仍在，至少⋯他能用盡一切所能，去彌補他們過去丟失的時光，只願⋯能求得陳韋丞的原諒⋯。

====  
Brett：為什麼是雙重生！？！？  
Me：呵呵，不想讓你隨便得到我家可愛Eddy，所以把預設的追妻難度調成地獄模式^_^  
Brett：淦！！！！

====  
Eddy：一覺醒來老公年輕了十歲😳⋯？  
Brett：帥嗎～～  
Eddy：帥😳  
Brett：喜歡嗎？  
Eddy：喜—⋯（捂住嘴巴by me  
Me：啊啊啊啊啊啊Eddy你給我爭氣一點啊啊啊啊!!!!

====  


就，原本的腦洞明明充滿肉跟糖，我也不知道為什麼變這樣(????  



	2. Chapter 2

2

「⋯殿下⋯？」陳韋丞只留下一小盞燭火，他讀著府內的帳冊一晚上，打算就寢了。

他是男子，但在楊博堯的授意下，管事的家僕還是將府邸的重要名冊都送了過來，讓新王妃掌家。

昨日一早，他和楊博堯說破後，兩人陷入了異常不自在的情況。

走了那麼一遭，千言萬語頓時無從說起，兩人竟變得相對無言，畢竟前世到了後期⋯兩人相見的時日少之又少，更遑論談心了。

但在陳韋丞欲吹熄燭火時，楊博堯卻步進他的寢房來。

「是該歇下了⋯」楊博堯語調扁平，實則在極力掩飾他的焦躁。

「⋯嗯⋯」惴惴不安的不只有楊博堯，陳韋丞同樣拿不定主意要如何與對方相處，他愣愣的看著楊博堯脫下外袍，只著內衫向他走過來。

「殿下⋯」當身上的外衫被楊博堯解開、披上一旁的木架，陳韋丞忍不住梗著喉嚨喚了一聲楊博堯。他恐怕⋯楊博堯這是要他履行昨夜未盡的義務了。洞房花燭夜給他逃了一回，今晚，楊博堯是否⋯不會饒過他？

回想過去的種種經歷⋯陳韋丞體會到的疼痛遠遠大於翻雲覆雨的愉悅，還是王妃時尚且如此，楊博堯成為君王後更不可能為他做足細緻的準備。以害臊的名頭央求楊博堯熄了燭火，只為了掩蓋行房時他咬牙隱忍的不適表情，他疼，可他更想和楊博堯有親密接觸。

「⋯！」被楊博堯按著躺下，陳韋丞在對方將身體覆過來時用力閉緊雙眼，指頭抓起寢衣袖口，待等會兒痛到受不住時，能有個東西捏在手心。

「呃⋯」但楊博堯只是越過陳韋丞的身子，拉過被毯將兩人裹齊，又躺回陳韋丞的身旁，沒有更進一步對陳韋丞做多餘的撫觸，看似真如他所說，是來和陳韋丞共眠。

良久，楊博堯輕輕將手放上陳韋丞的腹部，就像將人攏在懷裡一樣。雖然他還沒理盡凌亂的思緒，但他再也不願放開任何能夠擁著陳韋丞入眠的機會了。

身邊人的氣息趨緩，陳韋丞卻再度失了睡意。過去，對於陳韋丞來說，孤枕難眠的日子多了，就連漫漫長夜，也顯得並不那麼難熬，而久違的，與楊博堯心平氣和的相伴入睡反倒令他心懷忐忑。

上一世，他們花費數年才摸清對方的脾性，無奈彼時，兩人早已無力跨越隔閡。

在王府時，楊博堯能夠耗費心神摸索陳韋丞所想，拎清陳韋丞那些反話裡的真實意涵，但進宮後周遭的人事更加複雜，數不盡的勾心鬥角和算計充斥，有委屈、有苦澀、還有思念，而陳韋丞不擅傾訴，久了，楊博堯便也不再過問。

陳韋丞退得越來越遠，楊博堯也沒有試著去抓住他，君王需要顧忌的層面太多了，楊博堯有時竟生出些許不耐，他日夜念著陳韋丞，可好不容易得以見面，那人卻一再拉開兩人的距離。

思及過往，陳韋丞暗暗嘆了氣。他對楊博堯的感情太過複雜，又猜不透楊博堯現今的打算，對方既不許他逃離，他也無權擅自卸下王妃的身分，只得暫時走一步算一步了⋯。

「應該⋯快成了。」楊博堯領著陳韋丞，在府邸內左繞右拐的，直往庭園的深處走去，沿途的造景逐漸稀少，而越加有山林之感。

兩人在一扇木門前停下，楊博堯推開院落的鎖，陳韋丞瞧清裡頭的景象時，不可自制的止住了步伐。

「這⋯」怎麼⋯

陳韋丞⋯他從小成長的校場⋯。

「差人趕了這些時日，這場子差不多完備了，來看看還需要添置點什麼吧，嗯？」楊博堯喚喚身後的人，陳韋丞的表情還沒調適完畢，訝異令他稍顯呆楞。

「⋯⋯」太像了⋯練武用的桅桿、賽場、甚至是兵器，幾乎都要是陳韋丞腦海裡的陳設。

楊博堯⋯為何⋯

「選了這兒比較涼爽，往後要是乏了，歇息時還有林蔭能遮掩著。」楊博堯習慣性的伸手，欲拉上陳韋丞的手腕骨，微微一頓後，又悄悄將手收回自己的衣袖。

那人⋯不見得想和楊博堯親近吧。他們之間的關係太難收拾，楊博堯雖想打消陳韋丞的去意，可面對他最害怕失去的人，他卻不敢冒進。

「⋯我早忘了要如何舞弄這些個玩意兒⋯」陳韋丞還是同樣的面無表情，他麥色的手指隔著空氣，描摹過架上被精雕細琢的刀劍。

楊博堯太明白，即便眼前的陳韋丞，外貌還停留在身強體健的青年模樣，可他的魂魄和那顆心⋯滄桑破碎得難以被輕易修補。

楊博堯也清楚，陳韋丞過去多喜歡練武。

然而進宮後，無數內臣日夜紀錄著起居注，皇后不可能再像王府內一樣，任意的換上騎裝，舞劍打拳。他們的一言一行，都像在過崖。

陳韋丞因他⋯還傷了腿。

指不定陳韋丞提到往時的愛好，難過⋯會比高興還要來得多。但楊博堯仍希望儘可能的做到，讓陳韋丞在想要的時候，能夠自在的做他所愛的事情。

「不要緊，我給你討來了修習過的武笈⋯偶爾練個手當作鬆筋骨也行。」楊博堯語畢，和陳韋丞走進武場邊的小亭內。

僕從們知道主子今兒要來檢閱練武場，已經在亭內的石桌上，擺了熱茶和瓜果。一旁，是個深黑色的木盒。

原來，楊博堯自從大婚後，便每日去叨擾陳韋丞過去的武術師傅們，為的是想討取陳韋丞修練過的那些書冊，給他的王妃溫習溫習。

「⋯你⋯」陳韋丞從盒裡捧起厚厚薄薄的武笈，翻了內頁卻發現草紙上一筆一劃勾著的，都是楊博堯的字。

他不會認錯的，這筆順⋯的確是楊博堯。

將軍府的師傅可不是那麼好相與，且楊博堯還奪走了他們的愛徒、將軍的嫡孫，為了促使楊博堯知難而退，他們不願出借珍貴的武笈，只允許楊博堯親自去將書籍內容抄寫成冊。

而楊博堯還真日日上門謄寫武笈，連陳韋丞孩提時代使用的入門書都抄了⋯。

「這本⋯⋯」畫像很多⋯。

陳韋丞對於這些武笈內的字句滾瓜爛熟，他翻見一本略薄的別冊，印象中，內裡幾乎都是繪像⋯。

「⋯真、真的只有畫像才假他人之手⋯」楊博堯難得窘迫的僵臉，他極不情願的將手伸進袍子，把自己臨摹失敗的圖紙給拿出來自清。

楊博堯因為筆鋒遒勁而寫得一手好字，然而他的畫技，半點兒沒有傳承自他那位以擅長作畫而得寵的母妃。

嘴裡涶沫都快說乾了，楊博堯才求得師傅點頭，讓他將此冊給借過來，另找畫師繪取書頁。

「⋯噗⋯」打開楊博堯塞進他手心的皺爛圖紙，陳韋丞卻忍不住笑了。

呀⋯要不是陳韋丞熟練於心，他可完全看不出圖紙上的這些墨跡⋯畫的是個人！

「你⋯！」楊博堯殿下可不服了，前頭他這麼努力的想討好陳韋丞，⋯竟比不上一只醜畫麼！？

======  
Brett：全世界都在阻止我追老婆！！（怒吼  
全世界：對！你有意見嗎！（更大聲  
Brett：⋯沒有⋯（就很氣  
======

肉呢qqqqq

-


	3. Chapter 3

3

「韋丞，我給你溫著呢⋯」楊博堯從石桌旁的小火盆上，取下一壺茶，倒滿瓷杯後遞向陳韋丞。

「誒⋯多謝⋯殿下。」陳韋丞此時只著單衣，剛練完一套基本的拳法。他接過楊博堯的茶，喘息都還沒平緩，就抬起頭一口將茶飲盡，他身上的汗滴沿著頸脖流下，隱沒在鎖骨處的衣領內。

時隔半月，陳韋丞終於願意領這情了，他開始在清晨進到楊博堯為他建造的校場，做些簡單的體魄訓練。

楊博堯得訊，心中雖然竊喜，但並沒有對此多做表示。他生怕一旦驚動陳韋丞，那人又要躲回王妃的院落了。

陳韋丞是欣喜的。被囿於深宮的那些年，諸多的枷鎖致使他的身子越來越嬴弱，他已經好久沒有這樣，盡情的在武場內翻滾搏鬥，把玩他自小熟悉的刀劍。

楊博堯最初過來觀看他鍛鍊的幾天，陳韋丞的確被干擾了心神，但隨後楊博堯差了他的影衛供陳韋丞對練，陳韋丞倒是又能夠心無旁騖的回想招式了。

「咚⋯」將劍鞘擱回架上，陳韋丞轉身看見楊博堯捧著他的外衫，欲給他披上，他頓了下，接過外衫自個兒給穿上了。

「殿下⋯也回麼？」陳韋丞拉好衣袖，向前走了兩步，回頭望著楊博堯。

「嗯。」楊博堯扔著成堆的差事，在亭子內坐一上午，為的只是希望陳韋丞能和他多說幾句話。

然而，陳韋丞雖會和他日常談話，卻對過去的事閉口不提，楊博堯隱隱覺得，陳韋丞對於他的碰觸⋯總有著淡淡的排斥。

「韋丞⋯卿卿⋯卿卿！」夜裡，楊博堯從夢靨中驚醒，他在夢裡叫喚著即將離他而去的陳韋丞。

“卿卿”，“卿卿”。楊博堯於前世裡，對陳韋丞的專屬稱呼，從他重活以來都沒對陳韋丞使用過。

⋯他怕⋯。他怕陳韋丞⋯不願再作他的“卿卿”。

夢中，楊博堯又被拉回那個雪夜。

「楊博堯！！你怎麼敢！！他們、他們說⋯丞兒撐不過了⋯你、你還我丞兒來！！」主帥的帳幕內，陳韋丞作為前線將軍的庶兄，在夜裡不顧禮儀，衝進楊博堯的營帳裡哭吼。

那將軍被楊博堯的侍衛用刀刃按在地上，眼裡仍瞪著滿臉驚愕的皇帝。楊博堯到那刻才得知，陳韋丞在宮裡病得快不行了。

楊博堯駕著戰馬，徹夜不停歇的往回奔，大雪紛飛也攔不住他的坐騎，卻仍然趕不上陳韋丞的最後一夜。

楊博堯策馬飛馳時沾染的寒意，也比不上陳韋丞逐漸失去血色的身軀來得冰涼。

那人⋯終究是不願再盼他了。

「⋯殿下⋯」一旁的陳韋丞被楊博堯的囈語擾醒，他糊塗的眯著眼，伸出雙手，摸黑尋找著楊博堯的額頭。往時，當楊博堯為爭儲之事煩心，陳韋丞總會以指腹輕輕的給他揉按腦袋，助楊博堯放鬆心情。

「卿卿⋯」楊博堯抓住陳韋丞的手腕，按進他的胸懷內不放。

「⋯殿下⋯」對方的舉動讓陳韋丞完全清醒，他想收回手，卻又遲疑不決。

「卿卿、卿卿⋯你怎麼⋯就扔下我⋯」楊博堯對著陳韋丞，既像在尋求答案，又像在暗自低喃。

「⋯臣⋯⋯」陳韋丞還是縮了手。聽聞楊博堯的究問，他垂下眼瞼，帶著猶豫，將手掌⋯放上了他自己的腹部。

雖精於武術，陳韋丞卻不是莽夫。活了一遭，他早想明白⋯自己為何遭逢毒手。

陳韋丞本也是錚錚男子，無奈斬不斷對楊博堯的情根，竟萌生了如後宅女子般的念頭，寄望著能用子嗣來換取夫君的關注。

那時，陳韋丞總想，要是他也能懷上龍子，那麼，他或許能像其他有孕的妃嬪一樣，得到更多與楊博堯相處的日子。

可當他真的懷了，孩子⋯卻成了他的奪命劫。

也是陳韋丞少了那麼一點防範之心，太醫才剛診治出滑脈，此等消息便落入有心人的手裡。

雖有誕子藥，男子受孕也極其不易，倘若真的順利產下嬰孩，不論男娃女娃，都會被人們視為天選之子而備受疼愛。

後宮的女人不會讓皇后有站穩根基的機會，陳韋丞有孕的喜訊未出，心狠手辣的朝臣和妃嬪們，有絕對的能耐扼殺掉皇后得寵的一切可能。

而楊博堯率軍親征的那年，興起的除了戰役，還有瘟疫。

宮門內是安全些許的地方，卻架不住人性的陰毒。

陳韋丞以染疫之由被監禁，每日只能求得幾口清水裹腹，孤立無援的他為了保全腹中子，跪在紙門前求著侍衛宮女給他一點食物，卻一再被冷酷的漠視。

待陳韋丞從幽禁的宮幃被抬出來，他早已時日無多了。而那個許諾過護他一世的人，在哪兒呢⋯？

「我們⋯你⋯！⋯」楊博堯顫著雙唇，瞠著不可置信的眼，他捏住陳韋丞覆在腹部的手，並在獲得對方點頭時，理智崩裂。

有孩子⋯

陳韋丞⋯有孩子⋯

陳韋丞有過他的孩子！！！

皇后懷孕，楊博堯卻一點消息都不知曉，甚至連操辦葬禮、親自送陳韋丞進陵寢，楊博堯收到的呈報，都是皇后染疾而死。

那唯一的可能⋯

「⋯你⋯沒有染疫⋯你沒有染疫是不是！！」楊博堯，他的皇后⋯居然是被害死的！！

楊博堯早該驚察的，陳韋丞好好的人待在後宮裡，怎的就染上時疫而歿了？

「啊⋯啊啊啊！！」楊博堯跪在陳韋丞身側，他壓不住悲傷，用手臂摟緊對方的腰，閉緊雙眼失聲痛哭。

楊博堯的前額，抵在陳韋丞的腹部⋯那個曾經孕育過他們孩子的地方。他被殘忍的蒙在鼓裡，至死⋯都不知道他和陳韋丞⋯有過孩子！！

楊博堯終於大悟，為何他傾盡全力想挽回，卻有種徒勞之感，以及陳韋丞⋯為什麼總是捂不熱。

思及陳韋丞被囚禁時的絕望無助，和他們來不及出世的孩子，楊博堯何來的資格，來求得陳韋丞的寬恕！？

====  
Me：驚不驚喜？高不高興？發現追老婆的任務超艱鉅的吧哈哈哈（無良  
Brett：淦！！人生好難！！

====

====  
Brett：我老婆居然是被餓死的嗚嗚嗚嗚（心疼到狂塞飯到Eddy嘴裡  
Eddy：太、太飽了嗚嗚嗚qqqq  
====

Brett快去跪算盤啦我要吃肉qqqq

-


	4. Chapter 4

4

「⋯唉⋯」陳韋丞晨起練完武，沐浴後，⋯便坐在自己床沿，手掌若有似無的撫著腹部，那日指給楊博堯看的地方。

⋯苦惱。

楊博堯的痛苦悽愴不似作偽，他的夫君⋯看來並不知道那個孩子的存在。

陳韋丞想起他彌留之際，模糊雙眼中看到的、朝他奔過來的那個人，還有擁緊他、拼命朝他喊話的模樣。

只可惜，他已幾乎聽不見那人醇厚的嗓音，只剩那對粉色的、顫動的唇還停留在他的視線裡。

重活後發生的種種，陳韋丞覺著⋯楊博堯也許寄望他能繼續待著，待在楊博堯的身邊。

陳韋丞轉而想起，他們互通心意的那夜。

還是皇子的楊博堯挽著陳韋丞的手，許他：「待奪嫡之時，本王將半壁江山贈與韋丞⋯可好？」

他應了。可為了那月下一諾，楊博堯口中的江山⋯陳韋丞守得好苦啊！

楊博堯登基，新皇尚需周旋於朝臣的各個流派間，以穩定前朝為重的前提下，楊博堯壓根兒做不到對陳韋丞的偏護。

而他成為皇帝後，新冊封的妃子們個個出身都壓過陳韋丞一頭，僅出自武將之門的皇后，如何能與這些朝廷重臣的嫡女抗衡？

懷璧其罪，皇后即便不受專寵，他腳下踩著的后位和鳳印，乃是整個後宮上下都覬覦的東西，宮內沒有半個知己，陳韋丞的日子自是苦悶抑鬱了。

唉。究竟該做何回應⋯

一番思慮下來，陳韋丞更苦惱了⋯。

「夫人，用膳了⋯」婢女輕聲通知陳韋丞，又小步退下。

新王妃脾氣好，又習慣親自打理瑣事，用不著人跟前跟後的服侍，被分派到這院子的人，都覺得自己撈到了份好差。

「誒。我隨後進廂房。」

是楊博堯吩咐擺膳了吧，陳韋丞想。

近來，那人白日只要不被公務纏身，總窩在陳韋丞這兒找話，連用膳都挪在陳韋丞院落的偏廳，⋯明明夜裡就寢時，兩人便會躺一塊兒了⋯。

前世兩人好的時候，楊博堯也沒有黏糊得這麼勤啊⋯怪哉。

「韋丞。」楊博堯早已入席，他提著玉箸，左挑右揀的給陳韋丞佈菜，專夾陳韋丞愛吃的。

「⋯殿下⋯」皇子這般給王妃挑菜著實太不成禮了，不過楊博堯樂意，陳韋丞也只能由著他。

「開膳吧。」楊博堯總算是將陳韋丞碟子裡的菜餚，堆出了他滿意的高度。陳韋丞就該多吃點，瞧他的王妃都瘦成了什麼樣兒？

「嗯⋯」陳韋丞在楊博堯身旁安坐，小口小口品嚐膳房精巧的手藝。

從前作皇后，未免落人話柄，凡事都得謹記分寸，膳桌上碰到喜歡的菜點和水果，也不能盡興的多吃，陳韋丞已經許久沒有真正填飽肚子。而今他的精實身段仍在，偏大的飯量，讓他將碗裡成堆的吃食給全部填進脾胃裡了。

飯畢，楊博堯手抱著成疊的待閱書簡，緊跟著陳韋丞回到王妃的寢房，怕門早早被陳韋丞給闔上。

「又到這時節了⋯」楊博堯低歎，逐一翻開手上的拜帖。端午一過，宴請的帖子便跟著多了，府內得一路繁忙，直到年節之後才能有所喘息。

楊博堯將瞄著陳韋丞的視線拉回自己手裡，卻在帖子內看見熟悉的頭銜⋯長公主交好的家族，為其小姐舉辦的夜間賞花宴。

「⋯」陳韋丞也注意到楊博堯手中的那張帖，他見楊博堯陷入沉思，竟久違的⋯感到胸口抽痛。重活以來，楊博堯雖日日繞著他打轉，該來的，終歸還是來了⋯。

賞花宴的主角並不是多美豔的女子，在適婚的貴族小姐中只能算普通，但這個人⋯⋯卻是扎在楊博堯和陳韋丞之間的第一根刺。

⋯她是楊博堯為了拉攏朝中勢力，所納的第一位側妃。是她，開啟了陳韋丞日後，即使心裡彆扭難受，卻必須故作大度的酸澀人生。

楊博堯總言，他的心之所向僅有陳韋丞，可楊博堯待在他人床帳內的每夜，陳韋丞的心都像被刀剜穿，這疼，遠比打仗時的皮肉割口還要疼上千萬倍。

而楊博堯也記得這女子，他回想起，側妃入門後⋯陳韋丞的話就少了。也是⋯女子尚能被稱為善妒，而男妻⋯大概更不被容許獨佔夫婿，陳韋丞那時的心情，肯定委屈至極，遑論後續他為結黨而迎娶的無數妾室。

每當新婦嬌羞著向陳韋丞請安行禮，望著她們身上的、楊博堯婚後賞賜的金銀釵飾，陳韋丞該有多痛苦！

過去的自己⋯究竟，都做了什麼？

曾經，他和陳韋丞誓言要攜手笑望山河，可當他坐擁天下，便再無發自內心的笑。

陳韋丞死後，理當由權位最高的世家之女作為新后。

待他穩固了江山，佇立在楊博堯身側的，卻是某個自從封后大典後，他根本不曾仔細打量過的女人。每逢十五月圓夜，陪他共賞明月的人再也不是陳韋丞，也再不可能是陳韋丞⋯他心裡唯一的皇后。

一步錯，步步錯。在楊博堯登上皇位的那刻，他便註定要與陳韋丞越行越遠⋯。

楊博堯只覺，手裡這張左右他們命運的拜帖⋯格外沉重。他望了眼近在跟前的陳韋丞，又思起此次夜宴，出席的朝臣大抵有哪些。

楊博堯是捨不下陳韋丞的，而在這關鍵的叉路口，此情⋯又該何解？

楊博堯沉默的放下請帖，心中已有決斷。而此時，一直和楊博堯保持距離的陳韋丞，突然傾過來，抓上他的手背。

「殿下！⋯」

「嗯？」難得陳韋丞主動碰了他，楊博堯意外的轉頭，抓緊得來不易的機會與陳韋丞對視。

「臣⋯有一事⋯」陳韋丞急促的喊了楊博堯，隨後卻吞吞吐吐的總不成句，而楊博堯也並沒有催他，僅專注的等待他的話語。

是了，過去不論多忙累，楊博堯總會聽他，而陳韋丞心底的千頭萬緒和情愫，在他曲折的表達之下，出口的卻盡是違心之語。

「 ⋯臣駐守邊境時，曾得了香茗⋯珍藏至此次月圓恰能品其風味，殿下⋯可願一試⋯？」不要去。⋯不要去。留下來⋯只作韋丞一個人的殿下，可好？

陳韋丞明白了。他要的⋯是楊博堯能像待他說話時一樣，眼神裡只有他⋯只有陳韋丞一個。

前世他總推著楊博堯遠去，欲得對方垂愛的同時又心生退卻，要是⋯要是⋯當萬事皆未成定數的現在，陳韋丞追向前拉住楊博堯，結局⋯會不會有所不同？

「 ⋯好。」楊博堯幾近窒息。他原以為，此生⋯他只剩下遠遠遙望陳韋丞的可能。

陳韋丞的發言讓他太驚喜，楊博堯能否斗膽的當作⋯陳韋丞，是在悄悄的、試探著向他走來⋯？

====

Brett：嚇死，要是回答錯誤老婆就飛了（拍胸口

Brett：老婆！快來我懷裡！！（狂拍大腿  
Eddy：什麼是老婆？？  
Brett：你。  
Eddy：哦⋯

Me：你這個黃瓜不潔的好意思追可愛Eddy！  
Brett：潔！這輩子肯定潔！

Also Brett：老婆，我黃瓜超潔，而且還很大。  
Eddy：咦，為什麼突然要種黃瓜😳？

====

-


	5. Chapter 5

5

「⋯禮單可真多。」楊博堯按著眉心，掃了眼桌案上的請帖。當帝王時的煩惱甚多，他便養成一深思就皺眉的習慣。

那夜他應陳韋丞的邀約，推了那場命定的賞花宴，轉而與陳韋丞坐在月色下品茶。

不需絲竹美酒，僅與所愛之人共享夜色，即有歲月靜好之感。他感受得到陳韋丞的侷促，想必那人未經一番推敲，就急著將他從賞花宴攔下。

⋯他們都知道宴會後發生了什麼。

陳韋丞大概以為楊博堯如流言般，是在那場宴會後與小姐私會而定情，實則不然，楊博堯僅與要緊的臣子商議彼此的利益罷了，結親只是計謀的第一步。而進到府裡的女子，他根本不願碰，只要裙帶關係尚存，官吏的勾結就作數。

但楊博堯一句話都沒有多加解釋，只不斷的操縱他的爭儲大局。陳韋丞也許⋯從宴會那時，就已經被他狠狠傷害了吧⋯。

而當了皇帝，房事就由不得楊博堯了，他冷眼看著眾多女人的心計，配合前朝局勢臨幸不同的妃嬪，而高坐在鳳位上的人，卻永遠離他這麼的遠⋯

反覆折騰下，他終其一生想相守的人，就這麼沒了。

而今⋯⋯誰還管那江山！

重活後，楊博堯早參悟透徹，倘若要爬到最高處的代價是失去陳韋丞，那他寧可作個凡人，也好過對自己的愛人求而不得。

楊博堯想，這輩子他就做個閒散王爺，爭寵之事就交給胞弟來辦，母妃也應不會有微詞的。楊博堯原已篤定回絕夜宴，欲於他日再尋良機結識那幾位重臣，他雖志在逍遙，也得要有足夠的權力自保。

楊博堯預料不到的是，陳韋丞拉住了他。

陳韋丞眼裡泛出的挽留，楊博堯讀過千萬遍，但那人總眨著這樣的眼神，放開了他的手，甚至是將他推離。這是第一次，陳韋丞對他表達所願。

前世的種種相錯終至兩人分離，細想之下，橫插在他和陳韋丞間的誤會，多半只需要幾句陳詞說明，就能避免彼此的齟齬和揪心。

楊博堯不會再犯下相同的錯誤。扔盡顏面自剖心中愛意，對於楊博堯這皇子而言也著實不易，但只要陳韋丞不離開，楊博堯便把整顆心給他捧上了也不惜。

用完午膳，楊博堯又賴在陳韋丞那兒小憩，他坐在床榻外沿，邊處理手上的事，執意要待在陳韋丞身邊。

「殿下⋯北方侵擾的外族，最終平反了嗎？」陳韋丞近來越加願意作為尋找話頭的那人兒，許是因為楊博堯從賞花宴起，做出的決定都與前世不大相同，而楊博堯也漸漸會和陳韋丞分析官場上的風起雲湧，順道一聽陳韋丞的見解。

陳韋丞自幼習武，雖不諳朝臣間的陰謀角逐，但楊博堯此舉，莫名的令他有親近之感。

「⋯我不知道。」 楊博堯聞言一頓，他的確無法得知繼任的君主選擇乘勝追擊，或僅是鞏固原有邊關。

「⋯？」

「你走後的隔年，我就歸天了。」楊博堯還給百姓太平，但來不及為蒼生締造盛世。

「怎麼⋯怎麼會⋯」陳韋丞驚慌的轉頭，在他眼裡，楊博堯的身子正直壯年，平時也鮮少病痛，又是個做皇帝的料子，楊博堯應該能福壽雙全的將國力再創高峰才對，陳韋丞記得自己死的時候，距離而立之禮並不多遠，而兩人的生辰，才相差個把月⋯⋯

「若無韋丞，我貪戀那塵世何用⋯？」楊博堯面上表情依舊淡然，彷彿談論的並不是他的生死。

皇后崩逝，喪期都未過完，底下世族便開始新后人選的拉拔戰，每一封勸諌的奏本，都提醒著楊博堯，陳韋丞不在了⋯。無人在意皇帝的悲戚，人們只拼命的爭搶，企圖讓后位落進自己的家族。

『韋丞吾愛⋯我⋯扛不住了⋯。』

楊博堯肩上扛的，不只是天潢貴冑，而是黎民社稷。送完陳韋丞，他懷著滿腹未及消化的不捨，連夜趕回邊關作戰，皇帝親臨讓官兵士氣大振，沒出幾回便收獲大捷。

而迫需解決的其它難題，不會因為戰事結束而終止，楊博堯為了整頓好家國大業，使百姓得以安身立命，時常夜不得寐。龐大的政事勞碌的是軀體，但楊博堯的心⋯早跟著陳韋丞去了。他靠著作為君王的沉重責任感，苦撐了整整一載。

又再次回到降霜夜，楊博堯屏退宮人，跨著馬匹奔往陳韋丞的陵寢。是啊⋯那人即便走了，連沉睡的地方，都遙遠到令楊博堯策馬奔馳無數個時辰⋯。

下了馬，楊博堯抖落大氅上的雪片，他跪坐在陳韋丞的陵碑前，用手掌撫著石碑上，他親手提上的字。

『韋丞卿卿⋯你怎⋯總不履約⋯』

雖云睹物思人，可楊博堯就連重陽，都盼不到陳韋丞來夢中相會。

殿外的天候更顯陰冷，不久後將會吹起暴雪，楊博堯從外衫取出一枚已褪色的同心結，⋯大婚後陳韋丞笨拙的為他繫妥的同心結。他摸著上頭的紋理，努力的想憶起當初，他和陳韋丞共同經歷的種種。

『若有來世，讓我再見見韋丞⋯可好⋯』

寒風從敞開的殿門灌入，楊博堯不理，他只想任性一回，在離陳韋丞最近的地方，就這麼不斷的待下。

冷意侵透楊博堯的身軀，從他體內攫走溫度，他卻若無所感的靠上陳韋丞的陵碑，石塊無法提供他溫暖，更加速他體力的流逝，他牙關打顫，卻不願放開。

真好，再沒有人⋯能催著楊博堯擱下陳韋丞了⋯。睏倦上湧時，楊博堯在心裡這麼嘆著⋯。是楊博堯留下的，最後的念想。

「⋯！」陳韋丞側開臉，避著楊博堯的注視而捏緊拳頭亟欲起身。

「韋丞！？」楊博堯見對方形色有異，緊著上前握住陳韋丞的手腕，怕是對方哪兒有恙了。

「⋯我恨你！」陳韋丞被攔下，他掙了幾下卻等不到對方放手，便回頭朝著滿臉擔憂的楊博堯吼出誅心之言。

「韋丞！」楊博堯更不可能放開陳韋丞了，對方的變卦太突然，他就怕兩人在不覺間，又竄出心結。

陳韋丞欲逃開，楊博堯此時卻展現了重活以來少見的強硬，拉扯之下，兩人雙雙絆進了方才坐著歇息的木榻上，楊博堯忙將手臂擠至陳韋丞的頭顱下，免得陳韋丞被玉枕磕了頭。

「我恨你⋯」陳韋丞啞了嗓子。他算是被楊博堯罩在懷裡了，對方的體溫從衣袍內傳來，他的臉被楊博堯不容違抗的捧起，所有他未及掩飾的情緒，皆分毫不漏的落進楊博堯眼裡。

「⋯⋯」楊博堯初聞陳韋丞那句話而泛起的徹骨寒意，在望進那人的雙眼後蕩然無存。陳韋丞的濕紅眼眶裏頭裝的⋯⋯分明不是對楊博堯的恨意。

陳韋丞恨的⋯是心志不堅的自己。數月來，他日夜在舊時情份及憎惡間飄蕩，可對於朝思暮想無數年的楊博堯⋯怎麼可能狠心拋去？

至此，他已失掉任何憎恨楊博堯的理由。那是君王啊⋯⋯卻為了追尋與陳韋丞那飄渺的夢中一會，而甘願棄下耗時多年，才終於握實掌心的權力⋯！

「我恨你⋯」陳韋丞混亂如麻的心思被楊博堯截去，而楊博堯此時的面色難辨，他恐懼著對方接下來即將出現的反應，便掙扎著想先行扭開楊博堯的懷抱。

前世即便是示好，兩人也十分含蓄，連『愛』都不曾直白說過，何況『恨』？

想來，要是被心愛之人出此惡言，誰還不拂袖而去？

「⋯⋯」楊博堯用力抱緊身下掙動的人，他在陳韋丞的額上，⋯⋯輕輕印了一個吻。

「 ⋯我恨你⋯」陳韋丞早僵得像個傻子，他止不住的對楊博堯重覆同樣的話。

不只前額，鼻尖、雙頰、⋯甚至是淚濕的眼瞼，陳韋丞的每一句『我恨你』，都換得了楊博堯溫柔繾綣的吻。

「 ⋯我恨你⋯！」陳韋丞咬起牙，閉緊雙眼擠出洶湧的淚滴，像是發洩般，將壓在心中過久的酸楚，都一併對著楊博堯漫溢出來。

⋯太久了。陳韋丞盼著楊博堯，真真盼得太久了。

「 ⋯⋯恨你⋯」被仔細著對待，陳韋丞的語氣漸漸化掉最開始的尖銳，帶著鼻音的唸詞隨著楊博堯的吻，聽著越來越像情人間的軟語。

楊博堯始終輕柔的，將陳韋丞臉上未乾的淚痕吻去，見那人不掙扎了，楊博堯在陳韋丞身旁側躺，而陳韋丞見狀，吸了吸鼻子，將臉埋進楊博堯的胸懷裡。

「 殿下⋯」陳韋丞從楊博堯的衣料下含糊的喚楊博堯，他方才痛快的大鬧了一場，此時卻萬分懊悔著自己的不沉著，他⋯他著實不知該如何收拾殘局⋯

「韋丞。」楊博堯撫著對方凌亂的髮，他發覺陳韋丞在他開口時捏住了他的袖擺，似是怕他離去。

「韋丞，⋯⋯⋯你可願⋯再信我一回⋯？」楊博堯不會再坐視他的韋丞因退縮而難受，那人好不容易朝他邁出步伐，他怎能不虔誠的執起韋丞之手，祈求韋丞與他偕老？

「⋯⋯殿下⋯」陳韋丞抬起臉，恰對上楊博堯垂眸的注視。

『信』⋯。他信過楊博堯，卻落得慘死深宮的下場，而今重回時光的源頭，楊博堯⋯又再次向他伸出了手。

「⋯⋯」陳韋丞沒答半字，卻在楊博堯懷中狂亂的點頭。要的，要的⋯楊博堯，他的殿下，是早已糅進陳韋丞骨血裡的那個人哪！

最糟的境遇不過爾爾，和離了楊博堯而抱憾終生相比，陳韋丞⋯何懼？

====

Brett：本王意已決，這輩子不幹大事，只幹老婆。

Eddy：老婆是我！！（歡快舉手

（現學現賣的最壞寫照）

====

Me：吼你看吧！有什麼事老早說明白，就可以減少互相傷害啊！！

Brett(轉頭面向老婆)：我想幹你。

Eddy：太、太明白了嗚嗚嗚Q///Q（超越臉皮承受能力

====

殿下，我好想吃王妃QAQ!!!!!!!!!!!!

-


	6. Chapter 6

6

「你兄弟二人應當同心⋯」

「母妃無需煩憂。」楊博堯頷首，向坐榻上衣著華貴的女人行禮告退。

甫跨出主殿大門，楊博堯對著母妃宮裡的大好景色輕嘆。楊博堯的外祖家本就在朝中佔有重要席位，即便楊博堯和胞弟皆已成人，從主殿的擺設和身上的衣飾能夠辨得，他風華絕代的母妃仍聖寵不衰。

當時陳韋丞在後宮的日子舉步維艱，有部分也是出自太后，也就是楊博堯母妃之手。

讓楊博堯娶個男人當正妃，不過是為了討皇帝的讚賞，用婚約斬斷將軍府的嫡脈一解皇帝心頭大患，還能降低楊博堯在皇帝眼中結黨營私的疑慮，反倒是助楊博堯成為皇帝屬意人選的一項有利操作。

兒子一旦登基，陳韋丞這顆棋就再無價值，在王府內兒子要如何感情用事她且不管，進了宮她定要挑著她滿意的女子來作皇后。

她見過幾次陳韋丞，那孩子眼裡藏不住對兒子的情意，連帶對她也透露著孺慕，她能覺出全後宮內，唯有陳韋丞對楊博堯有真情實意，卻也只有楊博堯看不透那孩子的真心，讓後宮的女人們抓了空子離間帝后。

太后深知這一切，卻無意阻止、甚至摻了一手。要怪，只怪陳韋丞生錯了人家。

「回府吧。」楊博堯輕捏鼻梁，向馬車外的家僕吩咐。

馬蹄聲漸起，宮牆外的石磚路帶來顛簸，楊博堯閉著眼思尋接下來的計策。他剛與母妃表明欲助胞弟爭儲，母妃何等精明，定能參透其中的利弊，轉而支持他的作法。再來，便是想法子鑽營出足夠守護整個王府的勢力，楊博堯知道這段路途必定艱辛費神，可他只想抓緊法子與陳韋丞二人無憂相伴。

「王府如何？」待長子離去，端坐的皇妃捧起杯盞，輕啓朱唇。

「秉娘娘，府裡諸事安好，殿下給王妃闢了個園子習武。」掌事嬤嬤低聲回應，將探子的回報如實交付。

「倒是上心？」皇妃輕擺手掌讓嬤嬤退下，心中不斷算計。

她只在楊博堯大婚後，入宮覲見時看過那個將軍府的嫡子，據她所知，將軍府一派不大與朝內其他世家勾結，究竟是什麼原因，讓她原先野心勃勃的長子改變主意，還得再仔細估量。要是‘有人’興風作浪，她必定會將妨害根源捻除。

於她而言，不論哪個兒子爭得帝位，都能鞏固她在宮中的權勢，以及母家的榮寵。誠如楊博堯所言，尚未被賜婚的次子，在爭儲之路上擁有更大的優勢，正妃的位份能夠換得的利益，遠比楊博堯納側妃還要豐厚太多。

「都備齊了？」楊博堯剛下馬車，便看見他的王妃抱了一大籃桃子，水亮多汁的桃子堆得陳韋丞要看不見路。

「殿下⋯」陳韋丞見楊博堯晃過來他身邊一驚，不注意讓其中一顆桃子往下滾，而楊博堯出手俐落的接起桃子，放至鼻處嗅嗅濃郁的蜜香，張嘴咬了一大口。

「殿下！」殿下明明說桃子是給陳韋丞準備的、要帶回將軍府的禮品呀！

「怎麼，捨不得分一個給我？」楊博堯嚐著香甜的桃肉，用流滿汁液的拇指撫陳韋丞的右頰，陳韋丞雙手還抱著桃籃，只能愣著被楊博堯糊上一臉桃汁。

「⋯」陳韋丞將臉挪開，把手中的桃子放上馬車，便以手背碰碰方才被楊博堯戲弄過的臉頰⋯果然一片黏膩，看來，陳韋丞還得回寢屋內重整面容，才能踏上回將軍府的路了。他努嘴，繞過還在啃桃子的楊博堯，頭也不回的步向主宅打算清理自身。

「呵。」楊博堯吃罷，將桃核隨手往院子裡扔，往膳房那兒走去，欲討點水來潔手。偶爾逗逗王妃便可，他要是再往寢屋去，陳韋丞可要惱了。

「不氣了？」輕晃的馬車內，楊博堯笑著取過小几上的糕點，邊打量他的王妃。將軍府不遠，但楊博堯天未亮就入宮見母妃，這會兒可飢著，得填點東西充胃。

「韋丞不敢。」陳韋丞坐在小几對邊，瞄了楊博堯一眼，再看向糕點盤兒。他擦完臉，回到後院時便發現填裝禮品的那輛馬車內，多了幾籃南方特產的甜瓜，大概是楊博堯吩咐庫房多取過來的。

這下，他倒成為無理取鬧的那個人了。殿下⋯怎麼如此！

「多對我撒點兒氣吧，韋丞。」楊博堯嚥下糕點，清清嗓子，以認真的眼神說著調笑的話。

陳韋丞心裡一抖，他侍君多年，熟知楊博堯的一言一行，楊博堯此話⋯便是真允許他在楊博堯面前無禮。

楊博堯不待陳韋丞應答，將目光放回小几上的另一碟果子。不僅陳韋丞無措，楊博堯同樣需要時間來調整兩人的相處之道。

上回，雙方在激動下理清前世深埋的誤解，彼此的情意是明白了，可他們被皇城的肅殺給箝制太久，習慣處處有史官盯哨後，他們幾乎忘了獨處時該如何表達親密。

「丞兒！」陳韋丞稍稍回頭，發覺將軍府的廳堂外，幾位庶兄弟躲在門柱後頭，朝著陳韋丞揮手。

「規矩！」陳老將軍宏聲吼向門廊口的幾個影子，廳裡還坐著皇族，不能失了家風。

不過，陳老將軍也沒真動氣，不只是他，將軍府的眾人都因陳韋丞的到來而欣喜不已。本以為被當作質子般賜與楊博堯作妃的陳韋丞，會被剝奪自由而難以步出後宅，眼下楊博堯親自作陪，伴陳韋丞回府拜訪，還攜來珍貴禮品，想來楊博堯待他的嫡孫，不至於他想像中的差。

楊博堯點點陳韋丞的手背，用下頷示意陳韋丞往門外。

「殿下⋯」陳韋丞領會楊博堯的意思，是讓他先行離席，到外院與其他親人相聚，全然無視皇家規制的約束。

陳韋丞的心都向外飄了，坐得直挺挺，等著祖父發話。陳老將軍見狀，擺擺手打發陳韋丞出廳堂，他那嫡孫立刻蹦跳著溜個沒影兒，哪來的王妃風範？

「本王大概，要將韋丞寵壞了。」楊博堯像在對陳老將軍告罪，言詞間卻充滿寵溺。

「殿下真情可貴，實為王妃之幸。」陳老將軍並不多置喙，世家子弟他見慣了，楊博堯又為受寵的皇子，這大婚的新鮮勁兒能保有多久，並未可知。只求日後，他的嫡孫能保全性命便足矣。

「若能白首不離，亦為本王之幸⋯」楊博堯向廳門外注視半刻，他不求立即取信於陳老將軍，畢竟空口白話說得容易，他會用實際作為，來向世人證明他對陳韋丞的心。

「將軍可否聽本王一言⋯」楊博堯斂下表情，以許久不曾出現的議事語氣，欲提點陳老將軍關於蠻族的要事兒。當初北方的戰事爆發極速，必是經過長久謀劃和浸透，雖被楊博堯所壓制，終是對百姓造成損害，要是能及早整頓邊境問題，許能有機會避開戰禍。

「丞兒瘦了！」陳韋丞在院落裡，被庶兄弟及昔日戰友爭相摟抱，他擁著身前的每個人，心中大大酸楚。前世，他入王府後便難以再見舊時弟兄，他唯一能獲得的消息，⋯是戰死後的追封。

「誒？我還覺著胖了呢？」陳韋丞太過高興，他的臉上綻盡笑靨，樂得脫下外衫，來回拍著自己的腰和腿。

陳韋丞自小是兄長們帶大的，他出世不久陳將軍便沒了，嫡系只剩他一小娃兒，襁褓中又惹人心疼，學話後第一個喊的居然是“哥哥”，自是被兄長們當作珍寶了。

武將的親族之間，遠比一般的朝廷世家來得關係親厚，皇帝論軍功行賞，比朝臣間的暗地角逐還要明朗，他們浴血作戰，憑的都是對皇帝的效忠，和將門的榮耀。加上久經沙場，他們對於團結的力量再了解不過，族人間的惡意競爭並那麼不猛烈。

「嘿，可別讓著我呀！」陳韋丞一時興起，拉兄長們過兩招，幾個人笑鬧著扭成一團。

兄長們悄悄放下心，他們對楊博堯寵王妃的事兒略有耳聞，但未親眼確認陳韋丞的近況前，他們仍是擔憂得很。

「丞兒這招使得漂亮⋯」兄長們察覺，陳韋丞不僅身手沒落下，還更精進了⋯看來，他們的丞兒在王府，確實受到楊博堯的關照。

「小將軍⋯」

陳韋丞和兄長們比試一陣，出了些汗，便走到內院的小丼旁，舀些涼水沖沖面頰。他以布巾擦臉時，身後有人喚了他在軍中的小名。

來人是陳韋丞手下最得力的軍長，兩人從兒時相識，一路打鬧至軍中。然而，這人也讓陳韋丞遲疑⋯

陳韋丞重活一世才嚐盡情愛，此刻，他已然通透出那人所懷藏的東西⋯軍長於他，應不止於同袍或下屬之情罷？否則，那人前世⋯便不會在陳韋丞大婚的前一晚，來到陳韋丞的院落，欲將貼身佩劍贈與他，以留作掛念。

「他待你⋯可好？」

軍長的問話含藏過多情緒，陳韋丞感受到對方的酸澀，他望著軍長，遲遲挑不出適宜的措辭來回覆對方。

「你若委屈，我—⋯」

「很好！殿下他⋯很好。」陳韋丞趕緊出言打斷軍長的話，此舉雖然殘酷，卻是為彼此留下迴旋餘地的唯一方法。陳韋丞應了楊博堯的情，他不容許自己因為心軟，而與其他有情人牽扯不清。

「⋯哈，行呀小將軍，連皇子都能降伏！⋯哪日他要是惹著你了，咱兄弟都去給你端了王府！」軍長停頓良久，終是換上打趣的口吻，狠心拂去了剛剛倏忽即逝的氛圍。陳韋丞是他心上的一塊白玉，而今，他只能將這塊玉，給深深的埋藏進凍土裡⋯。

陳韋丞擦乾臉，持著布巾跨出內院時，便看到捧著他外衫的楊博堯站在院門口不遠處。楊博堯將外衫裹上陳韋丞的雙肩，免得出汗的人吹了風。

「韋丞。」楊博堯伸出手掌，等著陳韋丞。

楊博堯鮮少在人前做出此舉，且事隔已久，陳韋丞呆了一會兒，才上前握住楊博堯的手心。

回府後，兩人早早沐浴及用膳，陳韋丞白日活動好幾下子，梳洗後便光著腳蹭進床榻裡。楊博堯坐在床邊看書簡，陳韋丞不常日曬的白腳背在他腿邊晃，他放下書，趁陳韋丞不備時提起對方的小腿，指腹使力一捏⋯⋯

「呃啊—！啊啊啊不要！⋯」陳韋丞疲勞緊繃的肌肉被楊博堯按捏著，又癢又酸，楊博堯還拉住他的腳踝不許他縮腿，陳韋丞被按得直在床榻上打挺。

「殿下⋯哈啊⋯」陳韋丞淚眼通紅，前世楊博堯為了治他的腿，曾向太醫請教過經脈穴位之學問，方才楊博堯捏的皆為要害處，陳韋丞便沒了掙脫之力。

「噓⋯」楊博堯也喘著，他花大把力氣才壓住扭動的陳韋丞，索性去了自己的鞋襪，爬上床榻將陳韋丞圈到身下。他靠向陳韋丞，用堅挺的鼻去輕碰陳韋丞的眉眼。

楊博堯瞧著安份待在他懷中的人，雜亂心思四起。楊博堯只差一步就踏入院門，他怎能不聽見陳韋丞與那軍長的對話？那人無疑是鍾情於陳韋丞，且在楊博堯不知道的過去裡，和陳韋丞相互扶持⋯

前世，楊博堯從未感到此等徬徨，陳韋丞是他的王妃，註定要成為他的皇后，如今仔細一想，他僅是聽聞陳韋丞被其他男子示好，便堵心的煩悶不已，那執掌鳳印的陳韋丞⋯⋯

陳韋丞為他統領後宮的那些年歲，每月侍官呈上的書冊裡，清清楚楚記載著皇帝每夜寵幸的妃嬪，必要時，陳韋丞得照著太后旨意出面協調專寵境況，以保後宮安寧，若是有宮妃傳出喜訊，陳韋丞作為皇后，還需與太醫一同翻找侍寢紀錄，以推算龍種的月份⋯。

陳韋丞⋯被他這樣傷害十載的陳韋丞，情急搪塞時，竟還說得出『楊博堯很好』這樣的謊話！光今日一事，楊博堯便體認了醋勁蓬發的心塞，何況陳韋丞呢！

「殿下⋯」陳韋丞見楊博堯的臉和唇越往他的頸項移，還未喘勻的呼吸又開始加急。殿下⋯殿下是不是想⋯

楊博堯在心中嚴厲的自我質疑，卻又忍不住想進一步碰陳韋丞，懷裡乖順任他親吻的陳韋丞，究竟⋯會不會是他的？

時辰尚早，面對楊博堯突然而來的動情，陳韋丞也忘了要求殿下吹熄燭火。

「韋丞⋯？⋯你不喜歡？」楊博堯吻陳韋丞的兩側鎖骨，抬頭卻見他的王妃緊咬下唇，身子繃得面色發白。

陳韋丞搖頭，他緩緩睜眼，試圖讓自己放鬆，可緊抓著袖口的指頭仍暴露他的緊張。

難道是⋯⋯

「⋯很疼？」楊博堯皺眉，他抬起陳韋丞的下巴，欲探知對方陷入不安焦慮的原因。陳韋丞無話，卻縮了身子，拉著楊博堯的衣袍遮起自己的眼。

楊博堯眉頭深鎖，抱緊縮著的陳韋丞，以溫柔的指尖撫著陳韋丞耳際的毛髮。原來過去侍寢時，陳韋丞的那些抖動和抽氣⋯合著都是在忍疼！？

====

Brett：突然發現老婆很熱門怎麼辦，急。

Eddy：😳

====

Me：所以說房事不和諧都是因為Brett技術差嘛！

Brett：黑燈瞎火的根本看不到老婆是爽是疼啊！！我容易麼我！！！

Me：Eddy你說呢？

Eddy：⋯😳（拉住Brett衣擺

Me：？？別顧著臉紅快回答啊！！

-

王妃，我餓！！

-


End file.
